Always The Quiet Ones
by Park Ninnie
Summary: Mika's quiet and Ronnie's obssessed.


Ronnie stared at the bassist who was sitting on the tour bus's couch, book in hands and thick black frames resting on his face. The younger licked his index finger, turning the page and continued reading.

Ronnie stared curiously at the young bassist. The boy barely talked. He just sat and read alone. The singer wanted badly to have a conversation with the bassist but just couldn't find anything to say besides, "Hey, we're staying in a hotel tonight." and receive a nod from Mika in response. It didn't help that the singer had formed a small crush on the bassist. Okay, it wasn't exactly a "small" crush as it was an obsession. The older would brush the hair out of Mika's eyes when he fell asleep next to him. That was only on some occasions though.

Mika looked up from his book, eyes locking with Ronnie's. He smiled before returning to his book. Ronnie let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. Getting a burst of courage he stood up and made his way over to the bassist. He sat next to the younger and gently tugged the book out of Mika's hands, setting it on the coffee table in front of them. Mika looked up questioningly, head tilting to one side.

"What are you doing?" asked Mika in a slightly feminine voice, speaking for the first time. Ronnie licked his lips and grabbed the bassist's hands between his own. He locked eyes with a pair of chocolate brown ones and dear God did Mika look even more sexier up close.

"I like you." said Ronnie seriously, squeezing Mika's hands softly. He hoped that if he was rejected, Mika wouldn't go slapping at him. He had seen how hard the bassist had slapped Jacky for using his hairspray.

"I like you too Ronnie." replied Mika in that adorable voice of his. God was he happy to hear the words come from Mika's mouth, though he didn't mean it in the way Ronnie meant it. "Can I continue reading?"

Ronnie decided to try a different approach. "I love you."

"I love you too. Am I allowed to read now?"

Ronnie sighed in frustration, hands gripping tufts of his own hair. He then thought of an idea. He smiled and looked up at Mika. He leaned over and pressed a chaste kiss to the bassist's lips. The bassist gasped in surprise and Ronnie immediately opened his own mouth, slipping his tongue into Mika's mouth. The bassist pulled away once Ronnie's tongue touched his own. The younger's face was flushed, thick black frames making Mika look even more cuter.

"W-what're you-" stuttered the younger. Ronnie just kissed Mika again, making the latter moan and wrap his arms around Ronnie's neck. The singer grabbed onto the bassist's hips, maneuvering him so he was now straddling the older. Mika pulled back, panting with hands gripping onto the older's black shirt. Ronnie smirked.

"You know what I'm doing." said the singer. "Now, let's try this again. I love you."

"I love you too Ronnie." panted Mika, leaning forward to attach his lips to the singer's. The latter leaned away, smirk on his face.

"Beg for it." said Ronnie.

Mika blushed. "P-please R-Ronnie I wanna..."

"You wanna what?"

"Kiss you." said Mika quietly. He blushed and squirmed in Ronnie's lap. The older licked his lips and pushed his cloth covered crotch against the younger's ass. He moaned and caught the younger's lips in a kiss.

"I really wanna fuck you right now." mumbled Ronnie against Mika's lips.

"Then do it." mumbled Mika. Ronnie let out a low growl and slid his hand up Mika's shirt. The younger squeaked at the cold touch but otherwise melted into it.

"Hey guys, we're at the venue..." said Ryan who just walked in. Mika blushed and slapped away Ronnie's hand. Ryan smiled and skipped out of the room.

"They're finally together!" yelled Ryan.

"Woo!" cheered Jacky.

"Go Ronnie!" yelled Derek. Mika blushed, snuggling his face into Ronnie's neck.

"Come on babe, concert time." said Ronnie, wrapping his arms around Mika's waist.

"Carry me?" asked the younger. The older smiled and nodded, lifting the bassist and carrying him out of the bus onto the venue bridal style.


End file.
